


Stoking a fire

by Lady_Sagittarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: FML, M/M, Movie Night, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, be lucky i'm even posting such stuff, oh god what am i doing?, so lewd for this, so very very 100d, what is happening to me????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sagittarius/pseuds/Lady_Sagittarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee shows up at your apartment at 2 in the morning wanting to watch a movie. It gets a little chilly and Gamzee figures out a way to keep you warm.<br/>*trigger warning: Smut!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoking a fire

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, i can't believe i'm doing this, i'm like the most vanilla person you'll ever meet, but i just had to get this really explicit story off my chest-or boobs ;) *wink wonk*  
> I'm a bit of a fan of GamKat, GamTav is my fave, but this is my first actually work. (I have many hiding on my computer). and if i get a lot of likes i might actually do some more. maybe.  
> It might have a few typos, i kinda rushed though this, but i hope you like it nonetheless, i know i'm beating myself up about it.

               Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you're instantly regretting letting your ~~best friend~~ -fuck that, he's not your friend he's some idiot you just happen to know-GAMZEE MAKARA into your home. You knew you should’ve just told Gamzee’s stoned ass to go home. You should’ve slammed the door in his face when he knocked on your door, 2 in the morning, asking could he be let in. But you were sure that a few of your neighbors would complain about the noise to the landlord, so you let him inside. You instantly regretted the decision when Gamzee magically produced a bong from his bag. You didn’t like smoking in your house, but weed was the only thing that kept him from being a homicidal maniac, and his psychologist even prescribed it for him.

                 You watched as he shuffled over to your couch, flopping down and asking if you could pop in a horror movie for him to watch. You were close to telling him it was far too early in the morning for horror movies and you were willing to reschedule a movie later in the day. But with his glazed over eyes staring at you in the dim lighting of the house, you sighed and yield to him. You walk over to your collection, and pull out _It_ , popping it in the DVD player and pressing play, it was one of Gamzee’s all time favorites. You yawn, ready to go back to the comfort of your bed, but a tug on your shirt keeps you grounded. You turn to Gamzee who takes a deep inhale of his bong—which you hadn’t noticed he’d lighted—before patting the open space next to him. You sigh, feeling very much tempted to tell Gamzee to fuck off and let you sleep, but again, you concede and sit down, curling up, and watching the silly movie. You won't say how much you hate the movie, even if you really want to, but that was kinda the reason you got it in the first place, for Gamzee.

              You listen as Gamzee takes a deep inhale and exhale of his weed, scrunching up your nose at the smell and mentally remind yourself to spray the house after he leaves. Halfway in, you get cold and start to shiver. Gamzee takes notice, you’re surprised that that stuff hasn’t burned out a good portion of his brain. You’re very much sure that all your years in health class haven’t gone wrong, because isnt’ weed supposed to dull the senses not heighten them?

                “You alright motherfucker?” Gamzee asked, reaching for the remote, and fumbling with it until he presses the pause button.

                “Yeah, just a little cold ‘s all.” You reply, curling up tighter and trying your hardest to keep warm in the cold room.

                “Mm,” Gamzee says, blinking slowly “I got just the motherfuckin’ thing to warm you right up.”

                You watch as he takes a deep inhale, before his wiry fingers clasp your cheeks and pull you forward, you back away with a scoff.

                He cocks his head confused as you watch smoke drift from in between his lips, for a minute your distracted by the motion before your eyes settle back on his, “What the fuck shitstain? I don’t do drugs, unlike you, _I_ enjoy using my fucking braincells. I’ll just get a blanket.”

                You hear Gamzee sigh as you start to get up, but his hand is like lightening when it wraps around your wrist. He gives you a sly look—despite the haziness of his eyes—before he says, “Look bro, just one motherfuckin’ hit,” he says tapping the bong with a finger, “you don’t like I won’t motherfuckin’ bother you no more ‘bout this shit. Promise.”

                You eye the device wearily, watching the fog swirl about, a bit drifting out. Despite it looking like some sort of translucent clown, it’s still a bong, but again, you’ve never been good at saying no, so you flop down. Gamzee smiles at you, reaching for the remote and pressing play again. You don’t watch the movie, instead you watch as Gamzee picks up the bong, watch as his lips shape to the opening as he takes a deep inhale of the smog. You mentally wonder how he got so good at taking such deep inhales of the stuff, but you know that weed isn’t as bad as the nicotine in cigarettes so it doesn’t really do much to his health, except for burn out a few brain cells.

               You don’t notice the hand behind your head before he’s pulling you closer, you watch as little wisps of smoke drift between his lips. The smell of weed is strong in the air and making you a bit dizzy. You blush a bit when you feel his fingers trace your lips, and he taps at your bottom one and you realize he wants you to open your mouth. You do, but only a fraction.

                Your lips connect and you feel him exhale as you inhale, taking in what’s left of the smoke. It would be romantic if not for the fact he’s slipping you a drug. But you freak out last minute and you windpipe closes at the smoke filling your throat. It burns, a lot, and you push Gamzee away to cough and sputter, your eyes tearing up. Gamzee pats your back and you swat him away.

                “Relax, brother. Gotta let that shit fill your lungs motherfucker,” Gamzee drawls, “can’t all up and shut that shit out, it’s gonna burn like hell. Wanna try again?”

                Despite the growing need to tell Gamzee to take his stoned ass home—you kinda wonder how he was able to make the trip to your apartment in the first place—you nod and Gamzee gives you a grin.

                You two repeat the process once more, but you follow Gamzee’s earlier and relax as the smoke fills your throat and lungs—it doesn’t burn as much the second time around, but it still burns going down. But it has the intended effect; you feel a fuzzy feeling tickle the back of your brain as the drug does its work. You stare at Gamzee and giggle, the noise is foreign to you since you almost never laugh, so you do it again, because well, it just sounds funny.

                “Wanna do it again?” Gamzee asks, despite the way his voice sounds distant, you can hear the worry in his voice. But you giggle again.

                “Definitely.” You grin. You hear Gamzee give a chuckle as he reaches for the bong, prepping for your second hit, but you stop him. Eyes focused on the funny shaped object, “No, I wanna do it this time.”

                Gamzee gives you a look, but reaches out and pulls you into his lap, and holds the bong to your lips. You mimic what Gamzee did earlier, forming your lips over to the opening and taking a small inhale, not feeling bold enough to take the deep on Gamzee had earlier. As Gamzee promised earlier, it takes away the cold chill you felt, and now you’re feeling warm and fuzzy all over. You watch with fascination as smoke drifts from your lips. It’s cool and makes you feel tough and super badass. You reach out and touch it, giggling as the thin streaks tickle your skin. You look up to see Gamzee take a hit of his own—when did he take the bong from you?—and snicker when smoke leaves his lips and his pupils dilate even more to the point that it looks like the black is going to overtake his iris.

                “Feelin’ better motherfucker?” Gamzee says.

                “Much,” you sigh, leaning back into his chest. “Again,” you order, “I wanna do that again.”

                You feel Gamzee’s chest rumble as he laughs and hands the bong to you again. Feeling a bit more bold, you inhale becomes much deeper, the burn becoming nothing more than a passing tickle in your throat. By your sixth—or was it your seventh? Who cares.—hit you’re high as a kite, drifting above the clouds, floating away to lala land, and you’re loving it. You’ve never felt so free in your life. You feel like all the tethers that have been holding you to the ground have been snipped away and now you’re free.

                The warm that has settled within you is now a burning pit within your belly and you desperately want to extinguish the flames. You don’t realize you’re rutting against Gamzee until he puts hands on your hips and asks you—quite lustfully if you say so yourself—to please sit still. You can feel something poking at your leg, and your loose pajama pants have also become quite uncomfortable too. You’re going to have to fix that. You look up to see Gamzee focused intently on the movie, but the grip on your hips is gone.

                You turn around, so you can put your face against his chest and listen to his heart beat behind his ribs. It’s a nice sound, but it doesn’t do anything to deal with either of the tents rising in both of your pants. You light rut against Gamzee again, listening to the sound of his heart rate picking up, and the rumble of his chest as he tries to fit back a groan. Feeling a bit bolder when Gamzee doesn’t stop your ministrations, you sit up a bit, still rubbing your clothed dick against his naval to get some form of friction, and lick his neck, sucking on the skin.

                “Motherfuck,” Gamzee huffs silently. Instead of stopping you, his hands reach up from his lap and grope your ass. You hum into the crook of his neck as you plant light kisses.

                “Off,” you mutter into his skin.

                “Hn?” he asks, his breath coming out in mingled huffs.

                “Take. Them. off.” You order, “They’re not helping.”

                He quickly realizes your want, and feel as hands slip off your pants and boxers—you lift up a bit to help him—and his palms go back to your ass. You hear him mutter things about your ‘sweet plush rump’, and honestly you don’t give a damn, you like the feeling of his overly hot palms on you. You continue to kiss him as you tug at his shirt, to which he quickly sheds at your request. Your kisses get lower as you turn Gamzee around so you don’t bump into the coffee table in front of the couch. You stop at his nipples and suck, teasingly tugging on the nipple piercings, hard enough to arose him, but not enough to actually rip them out. Your kisses get lower and lower, as you pause at his naval to nip and suck at his belly button, to which he chuckles. You feel his eyes on you as you continue to kiss his heated skin, placing hickeys to stake your claim to him. He’s yours, nobody else’s.

                Gamzee’s fingers tug at the hem of your top, and you sit up and shuck it off. you go back to what you doing earlier, until you stop at the waistband of his jeans. You unbutton the fly and tug them down, looking up at Gamzee for permission. He lifts up so they can come off and you smile as both his boxers and jeans are tugged down to his ankles, to which he quickly kicks both of, exposing all of himself to you.

                You giggle, poking his dick, “Wow, you’re big.”

                He groans, throwing his head back over the arm of the couch, one of his spindly arms covering his face. You kiss the inside of his thigh, getting lower until you feel the heat of his dick radiating against the side of your cheek. You grab it—not too tightly—and give it a hearty lick that makes Gamzee buck. You do it again, licking the entire length of the underside, until you reach the slit and kiss it. His breath comes out a rumbling moan and it sounds nice. You bend down and suck on his scrotum, it’s burning hot and you need to cool it off. You listen to the squeak of leather as he grips the couch tighter.

                “Motherfuck Karbro, yes!” he hisses, “Just like that.”

                You do it for a few more minutes before you take your mouth away and decide that now is any better time to try and deep throat him. You start off slow, licking from the base to the top, and take him, inch by agonizing inch. Out of the corner of your eye, you see him bit his lip and watch you as you continue to take more of him. You know he wants to ask why you’re so good, and you won’t tell him he’s not your first blow job, or even your second, but he’s too caught up in the sight up you swallowing his dick whole to even ask.

                You aren’t able to take all of him, his dick is much longer than you estimated; you just barely make it near the base. But he’s already hitting the back of your throat and you know you won’t be able to take much more before you choke. So you start sucking, bobbing your head up and down, and milking him for all he’s worth—which in a dick his size is probably a lot. What you can’t get to, you stroke with the free hand that isn’t currently stroking your own dick.

                You can see it’s taking a lot of self-control on his end not to buck or grab a fistful of your head and slam the entire length of his cock down your throat. You pull back, nearly taking him out, and slather his tip in your saliva, before finishing where you left off. You use your teeth to scrap a bit at the skin, making sure not to hurt, but again, enough to arouse. You feel his dick swell in your mouth and his curses are getting louder which means he’s about to shoot his load.

                A rational part of your brain that isn’t being destroyed by the drug, is telling you to stop, but you’re much too far gone to care anymore. You squeeze Gamzee tightly and he gives a really girly sounding yelp—you’re pretty sure you’ll forget about it in the morning—as his jizz erupts in your mouth. It’s bitter, it’s been a while since you’ve tasted the stuff, but like you mentioned earlier, you’re too far gone to give two shits less. You swallow what you can, a few streaks of white cum running down your chin. You look up at Gamzee who’s looking down at you and you watch him swallow, focusing on the sight of his Adams apple bobbing up and down.

                You crawl up on his lap and kiss him, you hear him grimace at the taste of himself, but what the fuck was he expecting you to taste like? Lollipops and sugary Faygo?

               Surprisingly enough he’s still hard as a rock, and so are you. His hands are back to palming your ass, fingers teasing at the entrance of your anus. A rational little voice in the back of your head wonders why in the world men find it fascinating to stick their dicks—and mouths—up a place where shit comes out, but you block out that tiny little voice and encourage Gamzee’s fingers to enter you.

                At first the intrusion hurts a bit, there’s no lube and you’re dry as the desert, and there’s no way in hell you’re ruining the moment to run to your room and get it. But you quickly adjust, and by the third finger you’re rutting against him hopelessly, begging him to pretty much fuck you senseless.

                “Mm, Gamzee,” you hum, pretty much bouncing against the fingers inside you, “fuck, yes. I need you inside me now.”

                Gamzee gives you a husky chuckle as he pulls out his fingers and you whine—not really caring much for how kiddy it sounds—but you do suck in a breath when you feel it prodding at your cheeks.

                 You hiss when he enters you. It’s raw, painful, and _holy fucking_ _shit_ do you love it. You have to bite back a squeal when he brushes along that spot that makes stars dance in front of your eyes. He’s fully inside you now, and for a minute the two of you just sit there, labored breathes mingling in the drug –scented air. You fist your hands together on his chest as your walls adjust to the length of him inside you.

                You lift up your hips a bit, moaning at the raw feeling of him inside of you, nothing more than just bare skin touching your inner walls, and hot damn does it just feel so fucking good. You continue to lift your hips to the point he almost slips out before you slam back down and you both cry out.

                “MOTHERFUCKER!” Gamzee yells.

                You reply only comes out a moan as you repeat the motion once more, impaling yourself on his delicious cock. The fire from earlier is back and it’s burning hotter than before. It’s just something about Gamzee, something about his being that ignites the beast inside of you, the beast that rides Gamzee now. Maybe it’s the drugs, maybe it’s your repressed feelings for this boy, but whatever it is, it’s making sex with him fucking mind-blowing.

               “F-Fuck, Gamzee!” you stutter as he holds your hips and matches your pace, if anything, you think he’s going a bit faster.

                After a while, your hips start to hurt, though the pleasurable fire has yet to extinguish, Gamzee quickly takes the lead, pushing you down and getting on top. He lifts your legs up, hooking one of them over his shoulders and rams inside of you. You nearly scream at the new angle in which you’re positioned in, because now he can hit that spot much easier.

               Your vision gets blurry as you claw at Gamzee’s back for purchase. You’d almost forgotten about your aching boner until Gamzee reaches down at starts pumping it. Your breath is coming out in mangled huffs and you can barely think about what he's doing, because it's all happening so fast and you feel yourself getting closer. Dear god you're clenching around him as you feel yourself-and him-getting closer. You feel like a jack-in-the-box being wound up, ready to spring. 

               Gamzee hits that spot again and you scream for dear life as you throw your head back and your toes curl from the mind-blowing sensation. He comes after two more thrusts and he pulls out of you. It stings a bit since the fire is no longer there. You reach up and wrap your hands around his neck, pulling him in so that you can tangle your sweaty limbs together.

             It's actually not as wonderful as the make it seem in the movies. If anything, it's really gross, especially since the air smells like drugs and sex and the two of you are laying atop a leather couch. You both jump when you hear a kid scream on the TV, and look over and remember the movie you had playing. But the both of you ignore it and manage to make yourselves comfortable, as Gamzee kisses you on the forehead and you both drift off to sleep. In the back of your mind you know you're going to get hell from your landlord for making so much noise, and you're probably going to regret ever having sex with the juggalo-drug smoking idiot. But, right now, you couldn't care less, the world could go to hell for all the fucks you could give. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god why?  
> Before you ask, no, I don't know how a bong works or what shapes they come in, i just kinda rolled with it.  
> The funny thing is, this was done in the middle of the day, when my mom just kept randomly popping in and out of my room to check up on me. A few times she tried to sneak a peak at what I was writing and I quickly whited it all out. A few times I debated on just scrapping it, but then decided, 'hey! i have a a03 account, why not post it on here?'  
> I'm going to also post it on my FF.net account, the username's killermimi. (oh and ignore the twilight fic, that was when i was young and still into the sham that is twilight).  
> If you want to make art, go ahead, just let me know ahead of time so i'm not freaking out.  
> Oh and sorry to you anons out there who want to comment, but sorry, i had enough trouble with anons on ff.net, don't want them on here.


End file.
